


cos it's easy, once you know how it's done

by WattStalf



Series: Peecember 2020 [31]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Zapp and Piers get home after a night out together.
Relationships: Nezu | Piers (Pokemon)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Peecember 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025746
Kudos: 6





	cos it's easy, once you know how it's done

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know when this takes place, just probably not in the same continuity where they've already done watersports. Maybe takes place in the same universe as the Christmas fic I wrote for them.

Zapp actually really likes going out with Piers, whenever he picks what they do, as opposed to her dragging him around to wherever she wants to go while he puts up with it because he loves her. The latter is something that they did even back when they were just friends, back before she knew he was doing it because he was in love with her, but back then, he never thought she would want to do anything with him.

Stupid of him, since she is just as crazy about him, if not more so, and also stupid because she actually enjoys the things that he takes her out to do. This is the first concert that she has been to that he isn’t a part of, and she is, for the most part, having a good time. It’s a group of local bands, some friends of his that she is not as well acquainted with, and so far, they have had a great night.

The only reason she is only having a good time _for the most part_ is because of the part where a shitty venue like this does not seem to have a bathroom, at least not anywhere that she can see, and it has been a long night so far. Zapp knows things are starting to wind down, and that they will be going back to his place soon enough, but for her, that really can’t come soon enough. She bites her lip whenever she knows that Piers isn’t looking, trying to keep him from figuring out just how badly that she has to piss.

The tight pants aren’t helping either. They look damn good on her, and are pretty much a staple for her casual dates, but the way they cut into her stomach puts a lot of extra pressure on her bladder, making it a lot harder for her to keep ignoring how urgent this is becoming. When he takes her hand to lead her out of here, saying that he can’t wait to get her back home, she is so relieved, though she tries to hide it.

She is so desperate that she can’t even take the time to appreciate how forward he is being as he expresses his idea to get her home. It seems that all concerts give him that same boost of energy and confidence, not just ones where he is the one onstage. She loves catching him right after a show, because he is usually so keyed up that he is immediately in the mood, not needing to build up to anything at all, taking her right then and there and giving her everything that she needs.

Sometimes, his patience does not even last until he can get her home, and she has been pinned to the wall of more than a few grungy backstage bathrooms in her time. Even as popular as he is, he does not often get places much nicer than that, but maybe she should not let herself think about any sort of bathroom right now, even when thinking about what she and her boyfriend do in them.

She is nervous as she walks at his side, but he is so keyed up that he hardly notices, going on about the show, making her feel bad because she is probably not being a very good listener right now. It has been a lot of fun, and she wants to engage more, wants him to know that she genuinely loves this, and that they should do stuff like this more often, but all she can think about is what happens when they get home, and her thoughts have little to do with whatever he has on his mind.

“Zapp, didja hear me?” he asks, and she realizes that she must have spaced out completely, because she missed a question.

“What was that? Sorry, I must have gotten distracted…” she mumbles.

“Are you alright?” Rather than repeating himself, Piers looks down at her, searching her face with concern in his eyes. “You’re feeling okay, aren’t you?”

“Absolutely!” she replies, trying to hype herself up, so that he does not have any reason to question her. He does not look entirely convinced, though, so she adds, “It was just loud, so I’m still…” She trails off, already knowing that this excuse is not going to fly.

“Alright, but I can pretty clearly remember you saying that doesn’t normally bother ya after my shows, so d’ya wanna try that answer again?”

“It’s nothing, I promise I’m fine,” she insists, but Piers is not having it. Maybe if he were not so keyed up right now, he might not be so persistent, and might back off when she tells him not to worry, and just worry privately while hoping she might eventually confide in him. Instead, he presses the issue, not wanting to rest until he knows what has his girlfriend so quiet and inattentive.

“Zapp, come on, I just wanna help.”

“It’s really nothing! I just…kinda need to pee, and I was distracted thinking about that,” she mumbles, kind of wanting to die even as she says it. It only becomes that much more embarrassing because he makes such a big deal out of it.

“Oh, uh…” He even blushes and looks away! She really wishes she hadn’t said anything. “Yeah, I guess there wasn’t a whole lot of options for that, huh? I’m pretty used to it, but I kinda…I mean, same here.”

Why does that make her heart skip a bit? It definitely shouldn’t make her heart skip a beat for Piers to agree that he has to piss too, but now she can’t stop thinking about his need in addition to her own, and that makes no sense to her. And maybe it makes sense for her to be turned on in the wake of what he said about wanting to get her home, but that was before they left, and this is just now hitting her, and hitting her _hard_.

It makes it hard for her to think about anything else, and she can’t pretend like she doesn’t know what brought it on. This is just hardly the time for any of that, and she needs to worry about getting home without humiliating herself, not her sudden and strange desire to see something like that happen to Piers. The couple keeps walking in silence, and by the time they are at the door, she is just relieved that the awkward walk is over, and that the two of them will soon be rid of the problem, and rid of things for her to dwell on.

“You can go first,” he says, as he unlocks his door. It seems that his post-concert high is starting to wear off, and she hopes that isn’t permanent, that she didn’t kill the mood by admitting to her desperation. The door swings open, and she walks past him, heading for the bathroom, only for his hand to suddenly grab hold of her wrist, stopping her in her tracks and pulling her so that she turns around to face him.

Her knees buckle, and a spurt leaks out, soaking into her panties and causing her to nearly panic. Piers does not seem to notice or care about her obvious discomfort, and instead moves her, pinning her right to the wall, where he can hold her in place. She recognizes the look on his face, the way he looks at her when he has his way with her after a show, but he knows that now should not be the time for that, and he had seemed calm up until now.

Up until now, when he shoves his knee right between her legs, forcing them apart, and Zapp cries out as he grinds his leg against her, and even in the midst of this absolute disaster, it feels so _good_ that she almost forgets that she-

She yelps, but she is not able to break free from this, and she loses it while he holds her there, his leg between hers. Her stupidly tight purple jeans show it so well when the dark spot begins to spread, and Piers watches her with that same _look_ on his face, and she is only now starting to realize that this is all intentional. Whether it is as impulsive as it seems or not, it is definitely intentional, and he wanted to make her piss himself, and once he starts moaning, as she begins soaking through the leg of _his_ jeans, she knows that he is very glad to have caused it.

Zapp should probably be mad at him, but instead, she’s just _glad_. Glad to be empty, glad that he wants this and it wasn’t some humiliating incident that could potentially ruin their relationship (as if Piers would ever be that shallow, though), and glad that she has his leg here to start grinding back against as she soaks her pants and pisses all over him, and finds that she is seriously horny right now, and needs to do something about all of that.

“ _Fuck_ , Zapp,” he groans, feeling the way she grinds against him. “I guess it’s safe to say you’re into that too?”

“Didn’t exactly know I was. Didn’t exactly know you were either,” she replies, but she does not slow down, moaning between words. She is completely empty now, but still riled up, still unable to contain herself. “That was a little bold of you.”

“I maybe didn’t know I was into it either,” he replies, looking more than a little flustered, his facade crumbling just for the moment. But then, that look crosses over his face again. “But watchin’ you squirm did something to me, and I couldn’t just let ya get away…”

“ _You can go first_ ,” she says, in a mocking imitation of his voice. “So, I guess that was total bullshit, then?”

“You kinda did,” he teases her, and she gives him a look. Letting go of her hands and stepping back, he chuckles at the way she whines, losing the friction she is able to get from rubbing on his leg. “You’re not really made though, are you?”

“I’m not, but what about you? You still gotta piss too, right?” she asks, and he bites his lip, nodding.

“Kinda worse since I felt you do it all over me, if I’m bein’ honest. But something tells me you’re not gonna let me get past you,” he says, and it sounds more like hope than a plea to do otherwise. He has nothing to worry about there, because there is no way in hell Zapp would let him get away with that without getting proper revenge either way, and she still has her own curiosities to satisfy, after how suddenly excited she got just to hear that he had to piss too.

“Aw, poor thing. How much worse has it gotten?” she asks, stepping closer to him, pushing her hips to his as she leans up to murmur in his ear. “You know, I could help you hold it, if you wanted me to.” As she says that, she moves her hand down between him, briefly groping him and listening to the low groan that gets caught in his throat, before moving it back up. “But if I do that, you really shouldn’t trust me not to switch tactics and just pull your belt super tight.”

“Holy _shit_ , Zapp,” he breathes. “Where’s all this comin’ from?”

“I…honestly don’t know,” she confesses, breaking immediately. “Just felt like the right thing to say.”

“Well, I kinda like this new side of you. But I don’t think pullin’ on my belt is gonna be necessary.” As he speaks, he pushes his hips further into hers, and with a low groan, he gives up on holding it. Her jeans become a lot wetter as he starts pissing his own, and she can feel the sudden rush of warmth, glad to be getting soaked all over again.

It’s not secret that everything Piers does turns her on, and she feels like she discovers something new every day that she wants to do with him. After spending years dreaming about him and fantasizing about him, the only thing that really surprises her is that she did not think of all of this sooner. But as she steps back from his embrace and inspects the stain left on his white jeans, she is glad they at least made this discovery tonight.

And then he has his arms around her, pulling her right back against him, and this time, it is to kiss her, hungry and possessive. Yeah, she’s _definitely_ glad they discovered this tonight, and though she can’t wait to see where they go with this in the future, right now, she is completely content to keep living in the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
